


booty call

by Misty_Reeyus



Series: Fuckbuddies Verse [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, PWP, this is pure garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Have I ever mentioned how much Iadoreyour ravishing rear, Velvet dear?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a softer world prompt #29: [I hate it when you leave but I love to look at your butt while you walk away. (it gives me sexual arousal.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=780)

Magilou knows full well that this arrangement of theirs is just business.

A good romp in the sack here and there relieves stress for Velvet, helps prevent her from snapping under the weight of her revenge mission—and for Magilou, it’s satisfaction enough just to be slammed against the sheets and then forced to feel something, _anything_ , pleasure and pain and every convoluted mix of the two (but mostly pain). So they fuck some nights, each simply taking what they need from the other, and when they wake up the next morning and set back out on their journey, they act like it never happened at all.

Magilou is fine with that. No strings attached, and no real messiness to deal with other than the mess they always make of the bedsheets (or table, or wall, or carpet). But that doesn’t stop the disappointing _emptiness_ that always strikes her whenever Velvet leaves after an escapade, that strikes her again tonight as Velvet wordlessly rolls off of the bed after Magilou’s climax.

It’s not sentimentality, no, nothing as banal as that. It’s just that already, Magilou misses the way Velvet shoved her down just a minute ago, the way she covered Magilou’s mouth with her left hand to muffle her noises and then relentlessly plunged her right fist deep into her cunt. Already, Magilou misses how Velvet repeatedly tore her apart and carelessly stuck her back together, over and over and over until her vision shot to white and she couldn’t even recall her own name.

In general, Magilou doesn’t care, and she doesn’t care that she doesn’t care. But when Velvet works her magic like that, Magilou gets as close to caring as she ever could.

She can’t get enough of that.

But Velvet herself must have had enough for tonight, because now she’s heading over to the center of the room, picking up her clothes that were left haphazardly discarded on the floor when they crashed onto the inn bed together. Magilou might as well get what little she can out of this before her Coo-Coo Crow takes off, so she stares appreciatively at Velvet’s toned legs as they walk, then lets her gaze travel up when they stop.

Curtains of black hair conceal Velvet’s ass from view, but they shift out of the way as she retrieves that utterly shredded excuse for a pair of pants and promptly yanks them back on. The fabric doesn’t actually leave much to the imagination, but Magilou still bemoans the sense of finality the action brings to their little indiscretions tonight. Velvet makes quick work of tugging on the rest of her outfit, but it isn’t until she furrows her brow and starts glancing around the room that Magilou belatedly realizes she’s still missing her cape.

A quick glance over the edge of the mattress tells Magilou that it somehow managed to make its way over here, the tattered cloth having been half-thrown underneath the bed in their hurry to get down to business.

“Over…here,” Magilou calls, still short of breath, gesturing vaguely to the cape’s location. She doesn’t bother to try picking it up herself, partly because she doesn’t care, but mostly because she’s still utterly _wrecked_ from Velvet’s handiwork and can scarcely even move right now.

Velvet sighs and returns to the side of the bed, bending down to pick the cape up. But as she does, Velvet unwittingly leaves herself wide open: her butt deliciously positioned _right there_ , mere inches from Magilou’s hand. And as heat abruptly pools between her legs again, Magilou can’t help herself.

She smacks that ass, _hard_ , and smirks when that makes Velvet let out a startled yelp.

Velvet tenses up and instantly whirls on the offender, her scowl just _daring_ Magilou to push her any further than this. But oh, Magilou has always been the type to test her luck.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I _adore_ your ravishing rear, Velvet dear?”

Her voice drips with saccharine impertinence, and Velvet’s eyebrow twitches. Magilou manages a still-breathless half-laugh, but it peaks into a whining squeal as Velvet pounces back onto her, forcibly rolling Magilou onto her stomach on the mattress. Magilou shudders as a wet mouth vindictively chomps sharp teeth down on a sensitive, pointy ear, then hisses words directly into it.

“If anyone’s getting _ravished_ here, it’s you.” Velvet trails that familiar rough, bandaged hand between Magilou’s thighs. But this time, instead of her entrance, Velvet’s fingers begin teasing over the lip of her anus, thumb circling her asshole. “You got that?”

Magilou moans and nods eagerly, already bucking herself up into the hand that threatens to deal her something awful, burning, _excruciating_.

“Yeah,” Magilou gasps. “Crystal clear, sister.”


End file.
